headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jenette Goldstein
Category:People | image = | birth name = Jenette Elise Goldstein | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film | roles = | date of birth = February 4th, 1960 | place of birth = Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, California | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = | first = Aliens }} Jenette Goldstein is an American film and television actress. She was born Jenette Elise Goldstein in Beverly Hills, California on February 4th, 1960. In the science fiction genre, Jenette Goldstein is best known for her work in films directed by James Cameron. Goldstein's first work in film came in 1987 when she played tough-as-nails space soldier Private Jenette Vasquez in the sci-fi/action blockbuster Aliens. In 1991 she had a small role in Terminator 2: Judgment Day as Janelle Voight, who was the foster mother of future savior of humanity John Connor. In 1994 she played a Science Officer in the movie Star Trek: Generations. Body of work Film Television Notes & Trivia * Jenette Elise Goldstein redirects to this page. * Many of the members of the United States Colonial Marines as seen in Aliens are identified by the first initial of the first name of the actor who portrays them. J. Vasquez is named after actress Jenette Goldstein. Expanded reference material establishes the character's first name as Jenette as well. * Jenette Goldstein's character from Aliens, Private Vasquez was the inspiration for the character of Tasha Yar on the TV series Star Trek: The Next Generation. Goldstein was going to try out for the role, but it ultimately went to actress Denise Crosby. However, Goldstein would contribute to the franchise several years later by playing a Science Officer in the 1994 film Star Trek: Generations. * Jenette Goldstein appeared in three films directed by James Cameron. In addition to Aliens and Terminator 2, she played an Irish mother in Cameron's 1997 epic romance Titanic. * Jenette Goldstein won the Saturn Award for the category of Best Supporting Actress in 1987. * Jenette Goldstein and fellow Aliens stars Lance Henriksen and Bill Paxton would go on to play a trio of southwestern ass-kicking vampires in Kathryn Bigelow's 1987 cult classic Near Dark, for which Goldstein will also receive a Saturn Award nomination. * Jenette Goldstein was born on the same day as Friday the 13th actress Adrienne King. * According to an interview in Starlog magazine, when Jenette Goldstein first auditioned for her role in Aliens, she had no idea what the film was actually about, and assumed that it was about illegal immigrants. As such, she dressed accordingly for the audition. When she learned that it was actually a sci-fi movie, she returned for a second audition in more attire more appropriate for the role. This became an inside joke on set, and was referenced in the film itself when Bill Paxton's character, Hudson, pokes fun at her saying, "She thought they said illegal aliens and signed up". See also * Jenette Goldstein * Jenette Goldstein/Actor * Jenette Goldstein/Characters External Links * * Jenette Goldstein at Wikipedia * * References Category:1960/Births